This is it? The Price of Power
by Kitiara-d
Summary: Ranmaru is back and determined to have revenge. Ryouga is on a journey in search of something to make him stronger. What can these two be up to together? a Ranmaru adventure


All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However this story belongs to ME!  
  
**- A Ranmaru adventure -**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ranmaru Saotome, reflection of the current heir of the Saotome School of the Anything-Goes Martial Arts, was in a pinch.  
Not only was his plan of revenge going no where, _he_ was going no where. In fact, he had no where to go _to_.  
Ever since he'd managed to escape his own twisted world two weeks ago, he had been forced to take refuge in the forgotten attic of the Tendo Residence, this living under the same roof of the hated Ranma.  
Of course in order to do so he'd had to take care not to get caught by the strange tenants living there, so he'd had to learn inhuman stealth. His thieving abilities had also grown as he watched and learnt from the best (Happosai was a master at what he did).  
Necessity (and especially desperation) is mother of invention.  
  
But after a week, his patience and endurance were running thin.  
"Ranma you jerk!" a girl yelled. A crash and muffled yep followed.  
"HENTAI!" A rumbling wave crashed into the house as outraged woman demanded retribution for their loss.  
Ranmaru cursed profoundly "Can there never be quiet around here??"  
He hadn't escaped from his world just to become a sneaky thief forced to live in shadows. Forced to live in Ranma's shadow forever!  
Ranmaru's fist punched a hole on the attic's floor before he could stop himself. He held his breath, straining to hear anything that would mean his discovery. But the little sound he'd produced had gone unnoticed in the general chaos that was always reigning in the house.  
He sighed.  
Perhaps it was time to leave the place, maybe even the town. There was nothing that was tying him here anyway except trouble at every corner. He'd travel the world, learn new technique, plan his revenge.  
His mind made up, Ranmaru crept out of the attic and into the street.  
At this hour of the day, people his age were in school so he didn't risk bumping into his reflection & co.  
As he walked, his mind explored thousand of possibilities: where to go? what to visit?  
The first thing would be to find a master to study under. At his current level he was equal to Ranma, therefore his chances of defeating him near slim. Unlike his copy, Ranmaru was determined to learn as many martial arts techniques as possible and one day become a master himself.  
  
Of course getting out of Nerima was never as easy as entering. Apparently the town was a magnet that lured any fool who passed near it but it also prevented people from leaving it willingly, Ryouga of course being the exception.  
So without knowing it, Ranmaru roamed around town for nearly half a day without actually getting out of it.  
But we could excuse him by saying Nerima was bigger than expected and in constant evolution (or renovation, seeing how buildings always seemed to be destroyed); therefore a landmark was never reliable because it could disappear in a matter of seconds before your very eyes.  
  
"Damn you Ranma!" a voice yelled.  
Ranmaru dodged just in time as a figure crashed where he had been a moment before. The wall exploded.  
"Ryouga" the boy coughed "What are you doing here?"  
"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing in Hokkaido??" the other demanded.  
"Hokkaido? How is that possible? I've only been gone a day" Ranmaru mumbled confused.  
"Curse you, can I never be rid of you??" Ryouga clenched his fist "Must you follow me here too??"  
Ranmaru sighed "As if I'd willingly come anywhere near any of you"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind. Since I'm already here... one place is the same as another"  
"Don't you dare ignore me!" Ryouga exploded, aiming a punch at Ranmaru's back.  
Ranmaru jumped over his head using Ryouga's shoulders as boast and landed behind him.  
"Really, how tiresome" He avoided each of Ryouga's attacks and sat on him.  
"Now, where were we? Ah yes, freedom and Hokkaido" Ranmaru considered his next move while using a struggling Ryouga as a pillow "Say, what are you doing in Hokkaido anyways?"  
"None of your damn business!"  
Ranmaru got up to leave "Very well, be that way. See you around, not"  
He fell flat on his face  
"Why you-!"  
Ryouga's face was reddish. And his hand held Ranmaru's shirt.  
Ranmaru glared at him "What??"  
"Can I- come with you?"  
"??"  
  
"So you say we're in Hokkaido?" Ranmaru asked, looking around.  
"I'm certain- at least I was headed that way"  
Ryouga glared at him, daring Ranmaru to contradict him.  
"I don't see any reason to question you" Ranmaru stated simply  
That caught Ryouga by surprise, since _he_ was the first one to question himself.  
"So where to-?"  
Ryouga's face went blank.  
"You obviously came here for something"  
Ryouga coughed "Yes indeed"  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"You're the one who asked me to accompany you"  
"Uhm- that way!" After a moment of hesitation, Ryouga pointed to a random direction.  
Ranmaru shrugged and went that way followed by a confused Ryouga.  
Two old men sat playing _go_ by the side of the street.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Ranmaru asked  
"Yes. why do you ask?"  
Ranmaru pointed to a Ramen Restaurant "Because I'm pretty sure we went this way before"  
Ryouga looked at the building in question. Shrugged.  
"This way!" he said with confidence.  
Ranmaru looked at him. He followed the other boy.  
The two old men watched them leave with a puzzled expression on their faces. They shook their heads and returned to their game.  
  
"I've a hunch we've been here before" Ranmaru panted an hour later.  
Ryouga leaned on the same pole "What makes you say that?"  
Ranmaru pointed to the Ramen Restaurant.  
Ryouga blinked "Nah, it can't be-"  
"Yo fellows, what are you two up to?" A couple of old men approached them.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, we've been seeing you two come around here a lot lately"  
Ranmaru and Ryouga exchanged a glance "Er-"  
"You don't happen to be lost?" the old men snickered.  
Ranmaru shot Ryouga a suspicious glance.   
Ryouga scratched his cheek "Nope! I know exactly where we are!" he exclaimed heatedly.  
The old men looked at Ranmaru who shrugged.  
With a sigh he followed Ryouga.  
  
"RYOUGA!" Ranmaru chocked watching the two old men waving at them.  
"Hai?"  
"Admit it!"  
"What?"  
Ranmaru grabbed him by the collar "You dimwit! We're lost!"  
"We can't be-"  
Ranmaru slowly chocked him.  
Ryouga was turning an alarming shade of green.  
Ranmaru released him with disgust "To think I trusted you on this too!"  
Ryouga rubbed his aching neck "It's your fault-"  
"How can it be _my_ fault??"  
"Everyone knows-" Ryouga stopped talking at Ranmaru's glare.  
And then it dawned on him. Ranmaru would've slapped himself. He wasn't in his world anymore. So everything was the opposite of what he knew.  
Ranmaru calmly walked toward the two old men.  
"And what can we do for you lads?"  
"How can we get to XYZ?"  
"Now then. You go straight that way, turn left, at the intersection take the fourth on your right-"  
"Right! Thanks!" Ryouga went right- in the opposite direction.  
The others just stared at him.  
Ranmaru went to fetch him.  
"I swear! What is wrong with you??" he demanded.  
The other looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.  
That's when it finally dawned on Ranmaru. He would've slapped himself. He wasn't in his world anymore. In this world Ryouga wasn't reliable as a compass. Quite the contrary!  
"Listen, just follow me. Alright?"  
Ryouga nodded humbly.  
Ranmaru thanked the old men and went off the right direction followed by a silent Ryouga.  
  
Half hour later they had finally reached their goal, that is an old Temple located on top of a hill overlooking the city.  
"There's something familiar about this" Ranmaru mumbled looking out at the city.  
Ryouga admired the view, a soulful expression on his face (obviously thinking of Akane)  
"So. Now that we're here- what do we do?" the boy asked him.  
Ryouga returned to earth.  
"Uhm- I heard there's a way to-" he stopped and glanced at Ranmaru.  
"What?"  
Ryouga shook his head "Nothing"  
Ranmaru looked at him suspiciously.  
"So how can I help you lads?" a voice asked them gently. A kindly old man with the garbs of a monk smiled at them.  
"Is this the Temple of Invincibility?" Ryouga asked.  
The smile on the old monk's face froze "You don't mean to say... you've come all the way here for... THAT??"  
"For what?" Ranmaru asked, looking from his companion to the old man.  
Ryouga and the old monk stared at each other for what seemed like ages, the elder probably measuring up the younger.  
Finally when Ranmaru was starting to feel left out, the monk turned without a word and led them toward the building which had it been day the other two wouldn't have been caught dead near of. It was a very old temple and the lack of founds hadn't helped to keep it in good conditions. That is to say, the old place could've fallen around their ears at any moment. But of course our friends didn't notice such trivial things because they had come with a goal in mind (though Ranmaru had no clue what it was).  
The monk ushered them inside and gave them tea with biscuits.  
"So- about this invincibility thing?" Ranmaru asked them after ten minutes had passed.  
Ryouga took a last sip and set his cup down.  
"Where is it??" he grabbed the monk by the garbs.  
"My, in a hurry, aren't we??" the elder noticed "You in need of such a thing?"  
Ryouga nodded vigorously  
"And yet you seem strong already. Why would you need to be stronger?"  
Ryouga's eyes flashed briefly on Ranmaru. But the monk had caught his glance and understood instantly.  
He sighed and patted Ryouga's hands which unconsciously let go of their hold.  
"Very well. If you're that determined"  
He presented them with an old wooden box with a solemn expression on his face.  
"This is it?" Ryouga asked him eagerly.  
The elder nodded "But- are you sure you want this- even at such a high cost?"  
Ryouga had made up his mind and he wasn't listening (then again, when did he _ever_ listen anyway?). His outstretched hands shook as they lifted the lid.  
A flash of divine light blinded them.  
Ryouga gasped.  
"This is it?" Ranmaru wondered.  
The monk nodded, arms folded.  
Ryouga just stared at what was in his hands: a pair of pink panties.  
General sweat-drop.  
"What do you think I am, an idiot??" he growled as he grabbed the monk by the neck  
Ranmaru restrained him from strangling the elder with difficulty.  
"You asked for the treasure preserved in this temple" the monk fixed his dishevelled robe with great dignity "This is it"  
"A pair of panties?" Ranmaru picked them up. As far as he was concerned, they weren't anything special. Of course he didn't know anything much on the subject either so he could've been wrong.  
Ryouga was shaking, clenching and unclenching his hands.  
Ranmaru looked at him before turning toward the monk again "So, how do they work?"  
"You wear them of course"  
The two boys picked themselves up.  
"Do you think I'm some kind of pervert to wear woman's garments??" Ryouga was practically fuming. His eyes flashed murder.  
"No, no! Of course not!" the monk quickly corrected himself "You wear them like this-" And he demostrated by sliding them over Ryouga's head.  
Ryouga's face went beat red, he started hyper-ventilating. Basically- he fainted.  
He came to in a matter of seconds "Why you-!!!"  
"Ryouga, wait!"  
Ranmaru's yell distracted the boy. His punch deviated of a few millimetres and he put less force behind it.  
"ARGHhhh!"  
-the monk was sent flying straight through the roof.  
Ryouga blinked at his fist in wonder. Ranmaru looked at him.  
"YESSSssssssssssssss!!!" Ryouga's aura rose a knot, just like his pride "I can now beat Ranma!"  
"You must be careful. That artefact hides a terrible secret-" the old monk crawled back.  
Of course Ryouga was not listening. He was too busy thinking of how he'd humiliate Ranma in front of Akane therefore winning her heart.  
Ranmaru looked at him, looked at the monk "There's gotta be something better than this"  
The monk just stared at Ryouga with a strange expression on his face.  
Ryouga was laughing maniacally.  
  
"Don't you think it's a trifle dumb going around wearing those?" Ranmaru asked.  
Ryouga was dancing on clouds, images of a grooving Ranma flying in his head.  
Ranmaru coughed.  
Ryouga landed back to earth. Blinked. And paled as he caught his reflection in a mirror Ranmaru was holding.  
"Ye gods!" he gasped, holding his head. Images of a laughing Akane laughed at him.  
Ranmaru smirked "'bout time you noticed"  
Ryouga pulled off the offending garment with disgust "This can't be it"  
"So, let me get this straight. You went through all this trouble for a pair of panties?"  
Ryouga blushed violently "Of course not! I wouldn't have... if I had known.."  
Ranmaru's laughter caused Ryouga to have a fit.  
"Damn you Ranma!"  
He aimed at Ranmaru who promptly dodged. Ryouga's fist smashed a wall.  
"Tsk tsk. Management control, Ryouga" Ranmaru told him  
Ryouga donned the panties. He raced at Ranmaru. Attacked him with something worthy of Ranma's Chestnut Fist, causing Ranmaru a few minutes' sweat. He jumped back, whipping his brow.  
"Having trouble?" Ryouga mocked him  
Ranmaru sneered "You wish!"  
The two faced off.  
"Ranma!" a voice exclaimed angrily "And- Ryouga?"  
The two blinked "Moose?"  
The Chinese martial-artist emerged from the shadows and peered at Ryouga, looking through (for once) his glasses "What the heck are you wearing on your head?"  
Ryouga blushed "None of your damn business!"  
"Are those-" Moose persisted "-panties?"  
A muscle switched in Ryouga's cheek.  
"They are, aren't they?" Moose rolled over laughing.  
Ryouga's temper burst. He grabbed Moose by the collar and punched him to high heaven.  
Ranmaru watched with arms crossed over his chest "And you have solved- what?"  
Ryouga glared at him  
"What, you want a try at me?" Ryouga pushed himself away from the pole he was leaning on "Think you're that good?"  
Ryouga raised his fist-  
- and was stepped to the ground by a stranger hopping by.  
"Oh, hi Ryouga" Ranma said, looking down at him as Ryouga laid sprawled under his feet.  
Ryouga took a swing at him Ranma pulled back just in time but he narrowly avoided the backlash which decapitated a pole.  
"Whoah!" Ranma whistled impressed as the pole crashed into the street "Gotten better, haven't you?"  
"How dare you make fun of me!" Ryouga growled.  
Ranma's eyes widened at the sight of the pink panties "Why Ryouga, I didn't know you fancied such things"  
Ryouga glared "What are you talking about?? You were with me when I got these!"  
"I was?" Ranma clearly didn't believe him "Was I in drag maybe?"  
"There is a reason I'm wearing these-!"  
Ranma raised an eyebrow "Gotta be some good reason"  
"So I can beat the living crap outta you!" Ryouga charged, missed his target. Went through a wall like it was butter, slid into a house and came out the other side. The inhabitants peeked form out of the hole.  
Ryouga shook himself of debris.  
Ranma was clearly stunned by his rival's new-found power "Impressive"  
"Not as impressive as what I'm gonna do to you!" Ryouga stated, flexing his hands.  
The two faced off.  
But it was quickly apparent that Ranma was in disadvantage. His Chestnut Fists were either dodged or didn't do Ryouga any harm. On the other hand, Ranma barely missed Ryouga's attacks. The neighbourhood didn't fare any better considering it had the appearance of cheddar cheese.  
"Admit defeat, Ranma!" Ryouga shouted in triumph  
Ranma whipped his chin "Never!"  
"Then prepare to die!"  
Something dropped from the sky between them.  
"My beauty!" Happosai cried out snatching the panties from Ryouga's head.  
Ryouga roared.  
"Catch him!" Ranma cried out.  
Too late. Happosai donned the panties, crooning.  
The two froze.  
"Oh boy!"  
"We're in trouble now"  
"Let's hope he doesn't discover their secret"  
"It's all your fault Ryouga!"  
"My fault??"  
"Yeah! Why'd you go and get such a stupid thing??"  
The two glared at each other, completely ignoring Happosai who bounced off in search of other preys.  
"Idiots" a voice spat from the shadows as Ranmaru observed everything.  
"Arghhh! The old leech is gone!" Ranma exclaimed ten minutes later.  
Ryouga turned around with some difficulty considering Ranma had a chocking hold on him "Damn it! My treasure!"  
They dashed off.  
"We've gotta find him!"  
"It'll be the end if he figures out their secret!"  
They spent the whole night looking in every street and corner of the city, without luck.  
At last defeated they returned to the Tendo residence.  
"Hey Ranma, where've you been?" Happosai greeted them sipping some tea.  
The two boys picked themselves up and glared at him.  
"Something the matter?"  
"Get him!" They charged at him.  
With a twist of his wrist, Happosai sent them flying.  
They tried ambushing him while he was ironing his collection.  
They tried capturing him while he was sleeping.  
The hole in the roof were multiplying. And still they were empty-handed.  
"There's only one thing left to do-"  
"Leech, I challenge you!" Ranma declared openly  
Old Happosai regarded him between clouds of smoke coming from his pipe "Sure, whatever"  
  
And the battle for the pink panties began.  
"Two against one!" Happosai exclaimed "How fair is that??"  
"Since when were you ever concerned about fairness??" Rnama clenched his fists.  
Ryouga echoed him "Give back what isn't yours!"  
Happosai narrowed his eyes "What are you talking about??"  
"Those!" Ryouga pointed at his head.  
Happosai put a hand on his head, caressing the panties "Ryouga, I had no idea you had these tastes!"  
Ryouga's face went dark "Damn you! I'm not like you!" He ran at him.  
The two boys worked in perfect harmony, covering each other and attacking whenever there was an opening. But to no vain. Happosai always had the upperhand, whether with or without magical intervention.  
Ranma and Ryouga were panting heavily, their bodies aching with injuries.  
"Damn! I was hoping not to have to resort to this but-" Ranma bit his lip. He grabbed the nearest bucket of water (ever notice how they always happen to be laying around?) and splashed himself.  
"Yo old goat! Take a load of these!" Ranma-chan shamelessly exposed her breasts.  
"If you think I'm gonna fall for that trick again-" Happosai exclaimed hotly- a moment before sticking himself onto her like a leech.  
Ranma-chan and Ryouga exchanged disgusted looks.  
"Uh-oh. What a sucker-" Happosai was sheepish.  
"GET LOST!" Ranma-chan sent him spinning across the sky where he winked out like a dying star he never was.  
Ranma-chan clapped her hands clean "Now that that's taken care of-"  
"Got them!" Ryouga exclaimed triumphantly snatching the panties from her "And now, prepare to die, Ranma!" He put on the panties, laughing maniacally.  
Ranma-chan prepared to give battle, even if it was her last.  
"Ranma? Ryouga?" a voice called out.  
"A- Akane!"  
"What are you guys doing out here?" the girl asked "And what's that on your head Ryouga?"  
Ryouga blanched. His panicked mind went around in circles while his body was rooted on the spot.  
Just then a shadow flashed by him.  
It turned around, holding something pink in its hand "Long time no see, Ranma"  
"Hey, you're that- that-" Ranma-chan exclaimed "- Who are you?"  
Ranmaru counted to ten, telling himsefl it wasn't worth getting mad.  
Akane picked herself up "You idiot! That's your reflection!"  
"Oh yeah!" Ranma-chan agreed "How'd you escape?"  
"It's none of your concern"  
Ranma-chan narrowed her eyes "You come to make more trouble?"  
Ranmaru shrugged noncommittingly.  
"Then- why do you have that?" Ranma-chan pointed at Ranmaru's hand which was holding the panties.  
"I think it made more trouble than it was worth"  
In the meantime Ryouga had managed to snap out of it and stared at the two "Wait a minute- you're not Ranma?" a moment of silence "ARGHHHHHH! You're that- that- copy!"  
General sweat-drop.  
"And you plan on- doing what with that?" Ranma-chan chose to ignore Ryouga concentrating on the problem at hand.  
"None of your concern" was the cold reply.  
"Why you-!!"  
Ranmaru turned on his heels and left them blinking at the spot where he had been seconds before.  
"We're in trouble now, aren't we?" Ranma-chan asked no one in particular.  
"I think we should tell Cologne" Akane said uncertainly.  
  
At an old temple a monk was sweeping the steps clean of leaves.  
He paused to look at the sun which was setting in a glory of pastel colors using his hand to shield his eyes.  
He blinked back from his reverie. Found someone looking at him.  
"You startled me!" he exclaimed, holding his chest.  
Ranmaru's lips curved slightly "It wasn't in my intentions. I've come to give this back to you. It did enough damage"  
The elder took the garment with hesitation. He glanced at his hand with a frown "And your friend?"  
"He will survive"  
The monk accepted this with serenity "I will see that it is sealed"  
Ranmaru nodded "See to it"  
He disappeared into the new-born night leaving the elder blinking at his sudden departure.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you guys enjoyed this little adventure which will be the first of many (I hope!) more with Ranmaru as main character.  
As he was born Ranma's reflection, it will happen that he will be "bumping" into Ranma & co., though I'll try to make his adventures (slightly) apart from them.  
In other words, I'm trying to create my own character with his own space inside the Ranma world. This experiment can be a success or a total failure. Wish me luck!  
  
For those of you who haven't heard of Ranmaru before this fic, I urge you to read "_It wasn't me! Ranma's true self?_" which is to be considered a prelude to the Ranmaru series.  
Some day I might find the courage to pick it up again and redo it.  
  
In the meantime, please keep following my progress (?) and PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
